Marry Me?
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Kisame decides to sing a little song for that someone special. Too bad the woman of his dreams is somewhere in the crowd, fawning over Itachi or looking terrified. Oh well. song fic. One shot. no pairings.


**Yo! Okay, I'm not sure WHAT happened when I thought of this, but Kisame is one of the few I can imagine involved in a heterosexual relationship.**

**Other then Shikamaru.**

**WARNINGS: Not many, this time. O.o Kisame is drunk...and Itachi is slightly indifferent.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. AND THAT MINATO PLUSHIE IS STILL NOT MINE! and I don't own 'Marry Me' By Bruno Mars, either.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night, a slight breeze ruffling the water rippling underneath the pier.<p>

Normal except for the pub just down the street.

Inside was what you'd expect, a horde of drunk people and a band playing up the front. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The blue-skinned man wearing a black cloak with red clouds was, though. He picked up his drink and downed what was left, banging the cup on the table and burping loudly. His not-so-inebriated partner glared at him.

He stood suddenly and rushed to the raised platform, where the band had just finished their latest song and waved his arms in front of them.

"Uhh, yeah, you." The singer said in confusion, pointing at him.

"Can I sing a song? It's a very special one for someone very special." Kisame grinned, unaware of the stares he was attracting.

"Er, sure. What's your name, man?"

"Hoshikagi Kisame." Kisame said, hiccuping and grinning wider. The singer shook his head and stepped down, gesturing for Kisame to get up there. The blue shark-man did so without hesitation and whispered to the DJ for a moment, before trotting back happily to the mic.

He cleared his throat.

_It's a beautiful night!  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do!  
><em>_Hey, baby;  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares, baby!  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you!_

_Well, I know this little chapel,  
><em>_On the boulevard we can go.  
><em>_No-one will know.  
><em>_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed?  
><em>_Got a pocketful of cash we blow!  
><em>_Shot of patron,  
><em>_And it's on, girl!_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no.  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go, go;  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.  
><em>_Hey baby;  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares baby?  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring,  
><em>_Let the choir bells sing, like, ooh.  
><em>_So what you wanna do?  
><em>_Let's just run, girl._

_If we wake up and you  
><em>_Wanna break up, that's cool!  
><em>_No, I won't blame you.  
><em>_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no.  
><em>_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
><em>_And we'll go, go, go, go, go;  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.  
><em>_Hey baby;  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
><em>_Or is it this dancing juice?  
><em>_Who cares baby?  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do!  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby!  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby, baby!_

_Just say I do!  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby!  
><em>_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh!_

_It's a beautiful night,  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do.  
><em>_Hey baby;  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you!_

Itachi, looking decidedly spooked, stood and left, most of the females following after him. There were a few who stayed, still awed that such a man could get up and sing a song like that.

Granted, he was hideous, but that took some balls, and they respected that. Not that they would ever admit that. So they just settled with looking horrified.

His friend on the other hand...

And so the rest of the females left, weirded out.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kisame cried, oblivious.

But it was not all good cheer, because, alas, poor Kisame was banned for life from the town. Itachi, however, was allowed back anytime he wanted, as he brought all the females flocking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo?<strong>

**It was crappy, ne? It was just a random idea I had that popped into my mind while reading fanfictions on my phone while listening to the song.**

**Kyouya: 'Raven is not going to write another story until she gets at least three reviews for this story.'**

**Me: *nods* 'And I have two good ideas in mind, which I am going to start working on right now!'**

**Kyouya: *lifts eyebrows* 'You said that after you finished writing this.'**

**Me: '...YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING! Oh, and one from TheRealGoodyTwoShoes doesn't count.' *sticks tongue out***

**REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE MY DGM x NARUTO CROSSOVERS! Not that those are my ideas...YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING!**


End file.
